Forever Valentine
by Noble Maiden
Summary: The Turtles get ready for Valentines day. Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, and my OC.


_Cute little one shot fic of the turtles celebrating V-day with their loved ones! The TMNT are (c) to Peter Laird_

The beam of sunlight touched her eyelids softly, like a warm caress. With a sigh she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the brightness. Stretching her limbs out with feline intensity she allowed the drowsiness of the morning to wash over her. It was the first Saturday she had had off in…a very long time. Working six days a week definitely took a toll on her; physically and mentally. Letting out a slight whimper of indulged pleasure she rolled back over with the intention of getting at least a few more hours sleep. But something wasn't exactly right. Something was…missing. She sat up and looked around the room. Where in the world was Raphael? Since they had first crossed that crucial boundary of emotion and admitted that they did in fact care for each other, they hadn't spent a night apart. She had never known what a comfort it was to wake up in the arms of someone who loved you. Fully awake now, she got up and quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking out of Raph's room, she padded along the hallway and nearly collided with another Turtle, though not the one for whom she was looking.

"Leo!" she exclaimed with a gasp. "You startled me!"

He nodded in recognition, and then looked around quickly. He seemed nervous; anxious, which was very unlike him. "Becky. I was actually just coming to find you. I have need of your assistance."

She tilted her head in confusion. What in the world could Leo want with her? Unless he wanted to know the name of a book or the best way to eat an Oreo, she was sure it was out of her league. "Sure, whats up?"

He grabbed her wrist and led her down the hallway to his room. Ushering her inside he shut the door and locked it.

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's with the secrecy, bro? What's up?"

He turned around and looked at her seriously. "I need to ask you a question."

She raised an eyebrow. "O-okay…?"

"I need to know…" he paused "Do you know what kind of chocolate Lea likes best?"

She couldn't help it, Becky doubled over laughing. "Wha? What kind of question is that? Where is Lea anyway?"

"She's meditating with Sensei. Please Becky?" His eyes were pleading. "No one else seems to know, and I'm getting desperate."

Bewildered, she answered "Well, she likes dark chocolate…but why is that important?"

He was already gone. As soon as she had answered he had unlocked the door and bolted down the hallway yelling "Thanks!'

She stood there for a few moments…completely confused. Then shaking her head she walked out of his room and headed down the stairs where she collided with another of Raphael's brothers, Donatello.

"Ah, Becky!" He exclaimed with delighted surprise. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"You're not going to ask me any weird questions are you?" She asked warily.

He waved a hand impatiently. "Of course not. I wanted to show you something."

She followed him back up the stairs and headed towards his room. As he opened the door she was hit by a wave of sweet scented air. "Donnie, what the hell? Are you making perfume?"

He gave her one of his famous 'Are-you-frigging-retarded?' looks before answering. "No. I was working on a floral arrangement and wanted your opinion on how it looked."

She gasped as she caught sight of the huge bouquet of flowers on his computer table. Well, what was usually his computer table anyway. He had moved his laptop to the bed and the table was covered with roses, tulips, daisies, violets, and dozens of other things she could only guess at.

"Erm…" She looked up at his expectant face. "It's…nice? Don, since when did you get into flowers?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "They're not for me, they're for Mel. Thanks, by the way. I've been working on this arrangement all night! I was trying to figure out which configuration would be best…I mean, should I keep them arranged by pollen type? Or maybe by color instead?"

At this point she had already made her way quietly out the door and slipped down the stairs. What in the world was going on? Why was everyone acting so weird today? She pressed two fingers to her temple to try and dull the throbbing in her head. She took another few steps before colliding with a green blur. Taken by surprise she nearly fell backwards, but before she hit the floor she felt a strong hand pull her back up.

"Whoa girl! You okay?"

She smiled up at him. It was hard to stay irritated at Mikey for very long. "Yeah, I'm good. Just took me a little by surprise, that's all."

He nodded seriously. "It's very hard for people to not fall down in awe every time they see me."

Becky laughed. Out of all of Raph's brothers she felt the closest to Mikey. "What are you doing up so early?"

His eyes lit up. "I've got something amazing to show you! Follow me!" He grabbed her wrist and ran them both into the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was a large white sheet covering something…big near the center of the room. "Mike…dare I ask what that is?"

He wiggled his eyes at her. "This, m'dear is the finest thing I have ever dreamed up. Ready?" He pulled the sheet back to reveal a large, brown statue of…himself.

Becky felt an eye start to twitch. "Why is there a mud statue of you in the kitchen?"

He gasped in mock anger. "Why Becky! I can't believe you would question my artistic genius! Don't you recognize a true masterpiece when you see it? This is some of the finest swiss dark chocolate I could find!"

She leaned over to sniff it. It WAS chocolate. "Yeah, but Mikey what's the point of it?"

"It's a present for Coral-bops of course! This way she can carry a delectable piece of me wherever she goes!"

That was the point where Leo stuck his head in the kitchen and asked, "I'm writing a poem for Lea, but I'm not sure if it sounds quite right. Can one of you read it back to me?"

But Becky didn't hear him. She was already out the door. "WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING SO CRAZY? AND WHERE IS RAPH?" she shouted to no one in particular as she raced down the foyer.

"Becky?"  
At the sound of the voice she froze. It was the sort of voice that could create glaciers or melt them.

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Come here, child."

She walked slowly into the den where he was sitting. She looked around quickly for Lea, but didn't see her in the vicinity. She knelt in front of the Ninja Master and let his aura wash over her. The smell of jasmine and other spices wafted through her senses.  
"

What is troubling you, young one?"

She told him of all the strange happenings that had occurred while he listened intently. Once she was finished she looked up to see the oddest expression on his face.

"Is it possible…that you do not remember…?"

She leaned forward eagerly. "Remember what, Sensei?"

He closed his eyes and continued. "I sense you are confused, child. My advice would be a nice, brisk walk through the park. It might uncloud your senses."

She stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Sensei. I will do that." As she turned her back and walked out she didn't see the gentle smile spread over Splinter's face.

She spent the next hour or so walking through the paths in Central Park enjoying the early afternoon. It was a gorgeous Saturday. The sky was painted deep azure, without a single cloud in the sky to mar it's perfection. She made her way to Belvedere Castle, overlooking Turtle pond. It was one of her and Raph's favorite places to visit, and being there made her miss him even more. Where could he have gotten to, anyway? As she stood in the tower overlooking the water she closed her eyes and thought about just how much she cared for Raphael. They hadn't been together long, but in actuality it felt like a lifetime. She loved everything about him; his eyes, his touch, his warmth, his voice…

"There you are, babe."

Mmmm, she could almost hear it now.

"What are you dreamin' or something?"

She blinked and turned around to see Raph right behind her with his hands on his hips. "Geez, I've been saying your name for like five minutes, you gonna ignore me all day?"

With a squeal she leapt into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. "Okay, I like this reception a lot better, kiddo."

She looked up at him as she felt his arms protectively close tighter around her. "Where have you been? I couldn't find you all day!"

He looked sheepish. "I had to pick up something I ordered last week and…uh…well, here." He thrust a small blue box clumsily towards her. With a confused expression she took the box and gingerly unwrapped it. Inside was necklace with a silver turtle pendant with a shell carved from pale jade.

It was gorgeous.

She felt the tears well in her eyes as she looked back at him. "It's beautiful Raph, I absolutely love it! But…why? It's not my birthday."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You really are as slow as Mikey. How could you forget today is Valentines Day?"

Her mouth dropped open. It explained a lot. "So THAT'S why everyone was acting all weird today! They were all getting the girls V-Day presents! Now it makes sense!"

He flicked her forehead. "You're the only girl I know that could forget this corny-ass holiday." He chuckled. "S'okay. I know you've been working really hard lately. We've all noticed." His expression grew serious. "You can relax every once in a while you know, let me show you how much I appreciate you."

There was no stopping the tears now. "Thank you so much, Raph."

He kissed her neck softly and started to put the necklace on her.

"Um…are you sure you can handle the clasp? It's really small."

He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "If I can take your bra off with no problem, I'm sure I can handle this."

She grinned and waited for him to finish. It took awhile, but he finally was able to fasten it. She twirled around, reveling in the look in his eyes as he watched her spin. "How do you like it?"

He smiled. "I have good taste, I guess."

Becky stepped towards him and leaned up for a quick kiss. "Ready to go home?"

He raised an eyeridge. "What's the big rush?"

She grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on Coral's face when she sees what Mikey got her!"

Laughing together, they walked back to the house, basking in the perfect winter sunlight.


End file.
